nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Is It Summer Yet?
Click Here to go to the original news post! 05/13/16 09:12AM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/2 '''Travis']'' ='Is It Summer Yet?'= '♪ It's beginning to look a lot like summer ♫' I think that’s how the tune goes? Anyhow, it’s getting close to the best time of year, summer! Woohoo!! Sunny days, beautiful beaches, sun burns, and sweet sweet new Nitro Type cars, titles, and achievements! While we haven’t set an exact start date, we hope to start beginning of June as usual. We are going to need your help though! For those of you just joining for your first NT Event, you’re in for some awesomeness. We update Nitro Type to be summer themed, release exclusive cars and titles that can only be earned during the summer event, and even switch the track music to some cooool summer vibes. Oh and did I mention you get extra EXP and cash? Each individual event also has some sort of theme to the cars, titles, and achievements. That’s where you come in! What should the theme be for this year’s summer event? Last year we went with a 90s Los Angeles summer theme, the year before that a 60s beach theme. So what should the theme be this year?? Ooooo I’m excited! 'Teaching.com Update' Some of you have mentioned it’s been a chunk of time since the last news post (although I haven’t seen anyone ask about skins lately, so that’s nice). Well we’ve all been hard at work on finishing some of our other teaching.com products, so that we can jump back into our favorite, Nitro Type! @NTCorndog has been slapping the keyboard working on all the bits and bytes that go into the upcoming relaunch of EduTyping.com. Databases, servers, all that crazy stuff that goes way over my head. But good news, the new EduTyping should be launching in the next week or two! So maybe you can all convince him to come slappa the keyboard on Nitro Type! @NTtdikun (dude, you’ve gotta pick a display name already), our resident designer, artist, animator, programmer extraordinaire, is hard at work putting the finishing touches on all the pretty parts of EduTyping. As soon as he finishes, he’s got a big ‘ol list of Nitro Type features to start on (that’s all that matters anyhow ;) @NTFastWahini oh boy… The jealousy I feel. So we at teaching.com don’t believe in corporate offices. Instead we allow you to work.. Well anywhere really! @NTFastWahini adapted to this in a big way. She’s basically our resident Carmen Sandiego (where in the world is she?). In the last few months she’s sent us pictures of her work station in: A central coast vineyard. A campground in Big Sur. A forest! A motorhome?!?!?! The envy I feel is real. @NTTravis (hey that’s me!). Remember when we talked about a Nitro Type Companion app? Well… that’s what I’ve been working on! And it’s nearing completion! 'Nitro Type Companion App' We love phones. We love Nitro Type. So we decided to combine the two! I’ve been building a companion app for the past 2 months, and it’s really coming together. While the official *reveal* won’t be for another couple months, I might as well share some neat-o-in-a-breakfast-burrito tidbits. From your iPhone or iPad (android coming in the future), you will be able to manage your team, chat with your friends and team mates (app to app only -- nitrotype.com will never contain an open chat), buy and sell cars, buy NT Cash with your iTunes gift cards, check the news, claim your mystery box, and more. Can’t wait! Well that’s all for today. Happy racing! Category:News Posts Category:2016 News Posts